Communication devices, for example, two-way radios, land mobile radios, broadband devices, etc. are used in many applications throughout many industries. In push-to-talk communication systems, characteristics such as fast call setup time between communication devices and less power consumption by the communication devices are often desired. However, decreasing call setup time for a communication device often increases power consumption of the communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.